Breath H2 measurements following carbohydrate administration have been used to characterize its extent of malabsorption by comparing the H2 production following oral administration to that from a known quantity of lactulose. Using a D-xylose kinetic model that determines extent and rate of its absorption, we are studying whether breath H2 following D- xylose administration accurately reflects the extent of its malabsorption.